Beastly Love
by Killuascreamer
Summary: Not your Average Robot Story - in the World of Armada if you take a robot and make it human and give it animal tails and ears - this would be what you get! NO FLAME!
1. A New Start

Beast Love

Chapter One

A New Start

This story contains Male and Male love - and the transformers in this story are anthropomorphic humans and not robots - pairings consist of Blurr X Hot Shot X OC; Megatron X Starscream; Skyfire X Swindle; ThunderCracker X SkyWarp (hints of Warp X Unicron)

Six-teen, there had been six-teen long years since the middle aged fox took in the twins his best friend couldn't take care of. It had been a few years since his mate had left him for one of his co-workers. "Come on you two, hurry up, we're leaving" the fox called up the stairs, the twins had been doing a last minute check over. They were moving into the city, getting away from this smaller town, and away from his mate that left him.

"Coming father" a red-head fox came down the stairs "Come on brother!" he waved to a blond rabbit.

Hot Shot quickly followed after his brother, taking his hand and staying quiet. The yellow rabbit took a deep breath and kept his eyes to the floor, afraid of saying something stupid and avoid getting yelled at.

Starscream held his twins hand tight and followed his father to the car, getting in the front seat, the drive would take a bit over two hours, but it was worth it in the end, the house was bigger and easier to hide from their father when he was drunk.

"Hot Shot, why are you wearing that turtle neck? It's the middle of the summer" ShootingStar growled at the rabbit.

Hot Shot jumped, quickly looking down as his eyes shifted back and forth.

"I...I'm cold." He said softly, not wanting to mention the finger shaped bruises on his neck.

"Cold my ass, what the fuck are you hiding? Do you and your twin fuck behind my back? Are you hiding hickeys" he hissed as he left the driveway and started to make his way to the freeway, the last of their stuff being towed behind them.

Starscream's ears folded back, he hated how their father never remembered what he did when he was drunk, "Father, we don't do what you accuse us of" He half hissed. "If Hot Shot says he's cold, then he's cold" he said a bit annoyed with his father. He pulled out his DS and started to play, trying to ignore the elder fox.

Hot Shot stayed silent, trying to keep himself from producing tears. He thought he'd be used to this by now, but hearing someone who was supposed to love you no matter what speak to you like that was too much.

He'd seen so many family movies and always imagined his own like that - but it never seemed to happen. He couldn't remember when their mother left, only that he was young and that their father started drinking a couple months later.

He first started out with just name calling and accusing them of having sex (even though they were too young to know what sex was at the time) then it turned physical when their father drunk more and more, realizing his mate was actually gone for good.

It started out with a smack in the head or a harsh pinch on the arm, then it became more and more horrible by the week. Up to the point where the twins would sometimes fear for their lives.

Hopefully now that their father's company was doing well, he would stop drinking and enjoy the wealth he had always wanted - maybe even find some man or woman to take up his time.

That way, Hot Shot could actually sit next to his brother and hold his hand without being yelled at for being perverts.

If anything...their father was the sexed crazed lunatic - ever since they turned thirteen, half their punishments during his drunken rage was molestation. He never got far enough, the twins always had the luck of getting away during these times - but they still couldn't fathom why their own father wanted to rub their chests or force them onto their hands and knees, naked, while he just stared at them from behind.

Hot Shot clutched to his turtle neck tightly, the oversized shirt the only protection he thought he had from those times...it was probably why everyone didn't know his gender because of all the oversized clothing.

"I-I'm cold...I really am." Liar, your practically sweating out a waterfall An inner voice hissed, sounding so much like their father.

ShootingStar remained quiet, not saying anything, just a small hiss of annoyance as they sped down the highway to their new home.

Starscream looked back at Hot Shot a worried look in his orange eyes "Here" he said pulling out Hot Shot's DS from his bag and handed it to him "Keep your mind off of it, I'll battle you, your team needs a look over anyway!" Starscream laughed. Hot Shot and he played Pokemon still, and well, it was the only game they could get away with and have their father not yell at them, though it was clear he was still upset that his twin boys still played children games. "I think you should get rid of your stupid little Shemin and use something better" Starscream added as Hot Shot turned on his DS.

"Pork Chop's not stupid...I-I just need to train him more.". Hot Shot with a pout, trying to get his Pokemon to keep from fainting-Starscream was always better at this game then he was.

But he wasn't jealous, no way!

Starscream laughed "Yea, well I can think of several better grass pokemon" he smiled at his brother "Want me to trade you a Petilil? It's better than you little hedgehog" he asked, trying to help out his brother.

"N-No!". Hot Shot held his DS close, his ears going limp and his eyes widening. "I can't get rid of him, h-he's my friend!"

And no, he was not acting like a five year old!

Starscream face palmed, running his hand down his face he looked at his twin "Really? I wasn't gonna have you trade me him, I'll take some random thing you don't want anymore. I just think it would be better that you use a different Pokemon is all" he said

"B-But...all my Pokemon are my friends, and my Magikarp is going to evolve soon anyways! So I'll be able to kick your butt soon!"

"Yea, I guess a Gyarados will take me down" Starscream said sarcastically, rolling his eyes, as he flipped threw his boxes trying to find his main team

"H-He will! Sharptooth will win at everything!"

Hot Shot came up with ridiculous names, but he didn't care, they were cool.

"Sharptooth? What is he a T-Rex?" Starscream laughed as he found the last member of his team "You have the odd names and I have the ones stolen from Anime!" his ears perked up, his mood definitely better, as long as their father ignored them and went about his driving, he'd be fine.

"Their names aren't weird.". Hot Shot poured cutely, looking at his Magikarp as it splashed its way to victory.

Starscream laughed "I didn't say weird, I said odd" he retaliated tail moving against the seat. He loved his brother but he swore they dropped him on his head when he was a baby.

"Almost there you two" ShootingStar said, as he pulled off the highway about two hours later

"Okay father" Starscream said, he had enjoyed the quite ride, it was wonderful just playing the game and not having his father's voice heard.

"S-So, we're really going to a private school?". Hot Shot asked meekly, a bit afraid of engaging in conversation with his father.

"Yes, if I'm lucky there will be a dorm room ready for you two, you'll be able to come home for the weekends and holidays" ShootingStar said with a small bit of relief in his voice

Starscream's ears perked up, their father hadn't told they were going to be staying in a dorm. That gave him a whole new since of happiness, no more dealing with their drunken father! However the summer still had two weeks left, chances of them getting to live in the dorm before the school year started was slim to none.

"A dorm? Really?" Hot Shot asked in surprise, feeling so happy at the thought of living with his brother and being able to sleep in the same bed without getting yelled at or beaten.

"Yes really, gets you two away from me so I can get work done" ShootingStar said.

Starscream choose to keep his mouth shut and smiled back at his brother 'YES!' he typed into the C-Gear.

Hot Shot responded happily, already excited about snuggling up to his twin after so long.

He tucked a piece of blond hair behind his ear and hopped slightly in his seat - legs aching to run around.

Starscream saved and shut off his game as ShootingStar pulled into their drive way "It looks bigger than it did in the picture" he smiled and got out, stretching his limbs.

"Yes, the rooms you two have when you are here are on the top floor, in the east wing" ShootingStar said "Your stuff should be in there already"

Starscream nodded, knowing their stuff was the first things to get moved only able to keep a back pack worth of stuff.

Hot Shot quickly hopped out and grabbed his twin's hand, dragging him towards the house and inside, wishing to see what their rooms looked like (and maybe cuddle) before their father made them do something they didn't want to do.

"Hurry, hurry!"

"I'm coming!" Starscream laughed letting his twin drag him to where their father said their room was! "Hey look there is a door that leads to my room in your room!" he smiled opening one of the doors seeing his room "Maybe we can talk Father into letting us take the door down!" he smiled.

"M-Maybe..." Hot Shot said softly, a bit worried their father would disagree then decide to move one of them to another wing of the home.

"Oh! Look, our uniforms!" Hot Shot smiled, running to his bed and spotting a pretty black shirt and purple skirt, then another that was a red skirt and white and blue shirt.

"W-Why do they have skirts?" Starscream pouted holding up the uniform with a pout "And why are they different colors?" he asked.

"I don't know...I think we each to get have a uniform of both colors...I bet they just like variety - it is a rich person's school..." Hot Shot said looking at the white and blue shirt (white with blue lines on the sleeves and neck ties - looking much like a sailor suit) and then at the pure red skirt. He then looked at the black shirt with white lines on the sleeves and necktie then at the pure purple skirt.

"It's cute...I've never had a chance to wear a skirt before..."

He was a bit afraid of wearing them though, especially when their father was drunk.

"I guess, I just don't know what to do with this, why are you wearing skirts in the first place? If it has to do with the fact we are breeders that's just bullshit" Starscream said with a pout, tail flicking around in irritation.

"I-It's not that bad...I think you'd look cute in a skirt." Hot Shot said with a soft blush, smiling shyly at Starscream.

Starscream pouted "I don't want to look cute, I'm a 4.0 student, the last thing I need is to give others the excuse to look at my long legs" he said with a blush "And these are so short, how do they expect us to hide the thing dangling between our legs?" he growled

Hot Shot blushed and quickly covered his groin with his hands, as if he were wearing the skirt and his panties were showing.

"I..I don't know...I-I'm sure they'd let you wear pants if you asked..." Now he was wondering if he should skip on the skirt. He wasn't serious like his twin, or smart, he could barely maintain a 2.5 or pay attention in class (even when he did, he averaged Cs).

Starscream shook his head "I'd rather not start off the school year like that though, but I will bring it up to the principal when we get our class schedule" he said putting the outfit down "Want to try them on to see how they fit?" He asked, not wanting to admit that he wanted to see what it was like to be in a skirt

"Y-Yeah!" Hot Shot smiled, quickly pulling off his sweat shirt then his t-shirt, bruises and slight cuts on his slender white chest (most of it when their father got razor happy). He slipped on the shirt then pulled off his shorts, then slipped on the red skirt over his body, giggling as he made it move but then blushing when he realized...

"T-They are a bit short..."

Starscream hid the marks on his back with the shirt and then pulled on his skirt "Really short. . ." his face as red as his hair as his tail pressed against the backs of his legs "Be happy you don't have a long tail, this is going to get really bad when I'm in heat" he pouted, last year was his first time, and his heat had just passed, all the while his tail had been high in the air against his will, and despite him always holding it down. "This skirt is going to betray me this spring" he groaned

Hot Shot frowned then walked behind his brother, looking at the tail then the skirt. "I bet we can put a hole in it for your tail..."

He didn't want to admit he was a bit scared, he hasn't had his heat yet and he wasn't sure being in a new school while it could happen raised a lot of scary questions.

Starscream nodded "Yea, I suppose they wouldn't get mad at me for something like that" he said looking back at Hot Shot with a soft smile "So you happy about moving into a dorm?" he asked.

"Very!" Hot Shot said quickly, taking his brother's hand and snuggling into his side.

"We'll be away and get to relax all we want without worrying about upsetting Father..."

Starscream nodded lightly touching the marks on his brothers neck "These will be gone before school starts, I just hope we can avoid father long enough that he can't make anymore marks like these before school" he said worry in his voice "Do they hurt?" he asked.

"A-A little..." Hot Shot said with a weak smile. "I-It's my fault, I was clumsy and fell...h-he wouldn't have noticed if I hadn't fallen and broke the vase."

"It's not your fault, Father was drunk and was hitting me, you were just trying to get away because I told you to" Starscream said pulling his twin into a hug, holding him close.

Hot Shot clung to his twin and snuggled up to him, taking deep breaths to try and forget the images.

"I-I hope we get a dorm...I-I don't like him going after you during your heat...a-and I don't know how he'll act when I finally go in heat."

Starscream nodded rubbing his twins back, he had dodged his father too much during his heat, often going to stay at friends houses, taking Hot Shot with so he wasn't alone, "I hope we get it as well, I'd hate to think what he'd do to you" he said. The first day he was in heat, he'd never dare tell Hot Shot, their father raped him while the blond was in the shower, and the last thing he wanted was to find his father taking Hot Shot's innocence away from him.

The blond hugged his brother close and smiled at him softly.

"W-We just gotta think positively! This is a new life!"

"Yes! We'll make may new friends and we'll get that dorm!" Starscream smiled tail wagging.

"And I'll cut a whole into my skirt too, for my tail! That way you won't feel alone." Hot Shot knew he wasn't smart or exotic looking like his twin, but at least he could be extra positive for them both.

Starscream nodded taking off the uniform "Here, you can fix them later!" he smiled picking up his cloths and sliding them back on.

"Okay...so, do you wanna...um...can I.." Hot Shot looked out the window nervously, seeing the sun had already set.

"D-Do you think father would notice...if we slept together tonight?"

"I don't think so, we're kinda out in the middle of no where, Fathers room is on the other side of the house, lets see if we can't dig out some pj pants!" he laughed. going into his room to find his cloths.

Hot Shot quickly changed out of his uniform and into his yellow pajamas, smiling as he grabbed his favorite pillow then trotted over into Starscream's room.

"R-Ready!"

Starscream laughed pulling on his blue stared pants "What is with you and those pants!" he sat on his bed holding out his arms for his twin "Come on, lets head to bed so we can get up early in the morning." he smiled.

The blond jumped onto the bed and quickly snuggled up to his twin, kissing his cheek and pulling the blankets over them.

"To our new life~!"

"To our new life!" Starscream smiled and held onto his twin as they went to sleep.


	2. Meeting A Lover

Beast Love

Chapter 2

Meeting a Lover

...

_"To our new life~!"_

_"To our new life!" Starscream smiled and held onto his twin as they went to sleep._

_...  
><em>

Morning came to soon, a loud crash woke the red head fox looking toward the door he saw his father in the door way "F-Father, g-good morning" he said, cursing softly at this twins ears

"Mmmm? What time is it...?" Hot Shot asked softly, rubbing his eyes gently, not noticing their father in the doorway.

"It's 7 in the morning, up the both of you, we're going to the school to see when I can get you two into that dorm" ShootingStar said with a dark scowl

Hot Shot froze when he heard his father's voice, looking at the door with wide, fearful eyes.

"Y-Yes father..." He quickly got up and ran to his room, hands shaking as he opened the door and grabbed his clothes.

"He couldn't sleep last night Father, nothing goes on between us, honestly" Starscream said noticing his father looking to a mark on his neck, Starscream quickly covered it, normally his hair did since it was so high up, but his hair was a mess from sleeping. "Hot Shot didn't do that, it was a 'good bye' gift from Jetfire" Starscream said not daring to tell his father that it was him that made that mark.

"Whatever get you self dressed" Shootingstar said shaking his head and leaving the room.

Starscream got up and started to dress, smoothing his hair down so the mark was covered "You dressed Hot Shot?" He asked peaking into his twins' room.

The blond nodded, keeping his head low as he tugged on his sweatshirt.

"S-Starscream...h-how can I hide these? I-I can't wear the same turtle neck."

"You can wear my red one if you need to" Starscream said holding out his hand for his twin "Let's get this over with and maybe the principal will let us move in this week rather than waiting" he said.

"Y-Yeah, ok." Hot Shot smiled, taking the red shirt then taking his brother's hand.

"Welcome to Iacon's Private Academy. We are excited to welcome the twins to our source of learning." Ultra Magnus smiled, shaking hands with ShootingStar.

ShootingStar put on a fake smile as he shook Ultra Magnus' hand "It is an honor that you accepted them Ultra Magnus sir!" he said letting the others hand go "So, is there a dorm open for them? If so how soon do you let students move into them?" he asked, his tone rushed.

Ultra Magnus blinked in surprise then laughed.

"Yes yes! Of course, we open them a few weeks early, most students parents leave for business trips or important meetings once fall gets closer so we open up our doors for students who cannot stay home alone. We have a nice dorm open up in the south tower - we wanted to reserve this special room for your twins on account of the test scores you sent us, Starscream will make a fine addition to the academy."

Starscream smiled proudly, he was always happy when someone noticed his intelligence.

"Perfect, then we shall start moving their things in right away, I have a meeting that I need to get ready for and I can't have them distracting me from my work" ShootingStar said looking back to the twins "Do you have a map or something that will help us find the room?" He asked.

Hot Shot stayed silent as Ultra Magnus smiled and gave them a map to the tower, telling them it was one of the best dorms around.

He knew his twin had gotten them the dorm because of his test scores, but Hot Shot still felt bad that he had contributed nothing for them getting into the academy.

Starscream took the map "Thank you Ultra Magnus Sir, it is an honor that you saved this room for us!" he said bowing politely to the large cat as they left.

Starscream was known for his grace and poise on a math test but not so much for his balance while walking. He turned to Hot Shot before tripping over his footing and bumped into a light blue haired male.

"Hey, watch it" the wolf growled before leaving ice blue eyes catching the rabbit, taking not of his yellow ears and also taking note of the red-head klutz.

"Y-You okay, Starscream?" Hot Shot asked softly, gently grabbing his twin's hand and checking him over.

"What's going on?" Another voice growled a slightly taller male walking up, his white hair matching his white wolf ears. He looked at the two boys before them and sneered. "What are you two supposed to be? And what's with that fucking sweater? It's 95 degrees outside!"

He could not stand idiots!

"He doesn't like to show off his neck" Starscream said standing in front of his twin.

"Oh foxy has spunk!" The blue tinted wolf said showing his fangs "So, you two joining this school? Where are you staying?" He asked noticing the map in Starscream's hand.

"S-South tower..." Hot Shot whispered softly, growing uneasy around the wolves.

"South Tower?" The white wolf growled, glare growing meaner. "We were supposed to have that dorm."

"Yeah! What the fuck, what are your grades?" the blue one growled.

"4.0" Starscream said a bit of a gloat in his voice, puffing out his chest, ears high on his head.

"S-Starscream...l-let's go." Hot Shot said softly, not liking the angry looks they were getting.

"A little brat like you?" The white wolf glared angrily at the fox before it turned into a smirk. "No matter. You're new, just give up the dorm and you'll be pardoned."

"P-Pardoned?" Hot Shot asked worriedly, gripping his twin's arm.

"By us, the Kings of this school."

"More like Drama Queens" Starscream said, not liking others questioning his intelligence "What were your GPA's then? Huh?" Starscream growled poking the white wolf in the chest.

The white wolf grabbed hold of Starscream's hand tightly, enough to make it crack, he didn't use his full strength - he didn't want to break it since he was going to sign the lease of the dorm over to them.

"Me and my brother both have a 4.0 and the best in sports and money around here. I'm sure a twig like you wouldn't understand."

"H-Hey! D-Don't hurt him!" Hot Shot cried out, trying to pull the hand off his twin, noticing his painful grimace.

Starscream growled and slashed Megatron across the cheek "Let go of me you beast. I understand more then you realize. It sucks to be you guys, I'm not going to sign shit over to you" his orange eyes following the blood dripping down the pale cheek.

Megatron felt the blood trickle down his cheek, the smell of copper scenting the air around the group of four.

Pupils slitting, the white wolf quickly grabbed Starscream by the collar and lifted him in the air, growing dangerously at the fox.

"You little fucker..." He readied his claws, prepared to slice open his stomach so Starscream's innards could spill out, until he felt a weight on it. He looked over to see Hot Shot hanging on his arm - feet dangling as he gripped the muscled limb like it was a monkey bar.

"D-Don't hurt my big brother!"

The blue fox picked Hot Shot up off of his brother "Oh and what are you going to do about it little brat?" He growled

"Stupid wolfs, get off of me and let go of my brother" Starscream growled putting his right foot on the white wolfs chest and push the other away trying to get him to let him go. "There has to be another room that you two can use"

"That room is the best, and we always get the best." Megatron snarled.

"Y-You're both are nothing but bullies! Let us go-or-or-"

"Or what?" Megatron laughed, "Tell on us? You two really are brats."

"I wouldn't tell on you I'd just grind you up and eat you for lunch" Starscream growled letting his claws run across the exposed arm that was holding him in the air.

The Blue wolf tossed Hot Shot into a wall going over and grabbing the map and license to the room from Starscream's pocket "Sign it over little fox or you'll wish you'd never come here" he growled. The blue was about half a head smaller then his brother but just as ripped and just as threatening.

Hot Shot gripped his head, feeling like his brain had rattled around when it bounced against the wall - taking most of the impact.

He tried his best to hold back his tears, knowing he was just being a baby. He stumbled up and ran at the blue wolf, trying to get the map and license back.

"Give it back! S-Starscream earned that room!"

"We've earned it, we were getting this room before your little papers came in, so give it to us and you'll get the room we are assigned to." The blue wolf said hand grabbing around Hot Shot's neck holding him away.

"Get your filthy hands off my brother, I'm the one who got the room, not him, deal with me" Starscream growled tail flicking angrily slipping out of his shirt and kneeing the blue wolf in the gut before grabbing the papers when he bent over from the blow. Growling Starscream stepped in front of his twin claws flicking the drops of blood off from the white wolfs arm and cheek

"Little fuckers..." Megatron growled, ready to pounce on the twins before his ears flicked. He looked behind him and noticed some teachers heading their way. "This isn't over, you'll be hearing from us - very soon." Megatron growled to the freshman, looking at his twin.

"Let's go."

The blue wolf nodded and followed his brother, both avoiding the teachers.

Starscream let out a soft snort before looking at Hot Shot "You okay? That wolf didn't hurt you did he?" he asked pulling up the collar of the turtle neck so the marks were hidden better "Come on, let's go look at the room and phone dad so he knows were to bring our stuff" he said pulling out his cell to look at the time '8:30' the phone glowed, he slid it away and took his twins hand, looking at the map to see exactly where the south tower was from where they were. Glad that their father had left for home to get their stuff ready so he didn't see the fight they had already. Starscream sighed and pulled back on his shirt before looking at the teacher as he got to where they were.

"Hey there, ya toh lost?" A dark skinned teacher asked looking between them, knowing right away they were new. He was young looking and a blue pair of sunglasses over his, what appeared to be purple eyes, though it was hard to tell through the blue lens. He had gold rings in his ears, panther maybe? Starscream wasn't sure.

"Y-Yeah...a little." Hot Shot smiled weakly, feeling like his throat was crushed, glad he sounded normal.

"W-We're trying to find the room to the south tower?"

"Oh, I'll take ya there in a min, if ya don't mind waitin'! I'm droppin' these papers off in de office!" The panther said with a smile "So, ya're new right? What are yar names? I'm Jazz, one of de music teachers here if ya didn't guess by meh name!" he smiled at the twins.

"That's fine we can wait! And I'm Starscream, this is my twin Hot Shot! And yes we are new!" he smiled as Jazz walked by him he noticed a mate mark on his neck, that was rare to see now a days, most couples didn't mark one another because they were never sure if they would stay together or not, it was brave of the music teacher to have one. "S-Sir, that mark, is. . .is. . . it you know" he asked tail wagging softly

Jazz blushed softly and smiled "Y-Yah, it's pretty new!" he laughed handing the papers to the lady at the desk before walking with them, showing them the way to the south tower. "Prowler, come on" Jazz waved to an owl who was reading a book.

The snowy white owl looked up then put his book away, nodding to his mate.

"I was preparing my plan for class, Jazz." The criminal justice teacher frowned.

Hot Shot noticed the wings on the teacher and gazed in awe, having never seen a white owl before.

"Ya have toh more weeks love, why prep now?" Jazz asked grabbing onto the owls hand, his black tail swaying happily as he walked "Ah, this is Starscream and Hot Shot, there staying in the south towa!" Jazz smiled "Must have struck a heart string with ol' Magnus, Megatron and Blurr were supposed to have tha' room!" Jazz said, happy that the two punks weren't getting the room after all. "Great grades but horrible personalities" he sighed.

"Wait, are they wolves?" Starscream asked fingers lacing between his twins fingers.

"Yes, and unfortunately they are always in detention or in some sort of trouble. The student body either loves them or is fearful of them. Most of the time we have no proof to catch them. They are very good at hiding their tracks and unfortunately, their parents are rich and very influential to the school - so some teachers ignore their activities all together." Prowl scowled.

"A-Activities?" Hot Shot asked softly, growing more and more worried.

"Bullying...harsh bullying. We didn't have proof, but we believe they tied one girl by her hands with a rope to the back of a car and dragged her around school for hours while other students watched."

"W-What? But why!"

"The girl-" Who has long since transferred. "-as she has told us, took the last pudding cup and refused to give it up."

Starscream gulped thickly clutching the papers to his chest, if he had done that to a girl over a pudding cup, what would he do to him for a room. "Well, uh, um, uh, what do you think he would do to someone over a room?" he asked ears folding down, and tail laying against his legs.

"I well, I'm not sur' but no warry's Starscream, we've got yar back!" Jazz said looking back at Starscream, a bit of worry in his eyes, the last thing he wanted was the new kids in school to get sent to the infirmary because of broken limbs.

"Yes, we'll make sure you don't get any trouble from them." Prowl said with a nod.

"T-Thank you..." Hot Shot whispered, unable to stop the fear building up in his chest.

"And if we're not around, you can always talk to SixShot, Sideways or Longarm...No...nevermind, just SixShot."

"Who?" Starscream asked moving up closer to the teachers, feeling safe next to them

"Otha teachers they liv' in de south wing as well." Jazz said "SixShot is de best ta talk ta, he's de only one that really gets afta Megatron and Blurr"

"S-So, he'll help us too?" Hot Shot asked with a hopeful smile, not wishing to be dragged around by a car.

"Definitely, SixShot is quite capable of handling them. Go to him if you have any trouble with them."

"Thank you" Starscream smiled weakly still a bit worried what the next two weeks were going to look like since School hasn't yet started, and even worse what was going to happen when school STARTED.

"Well dis is de door to de south wing; yar room is at de very end, last one on de right!" Jazz smiled. He punched in a code and then opened the door to show an elegant looking hall way "De code for de door should be on de paper with yar room key" he explained "Me and Prowler here" gesturing to the owl next to him "live in this first room here on de left!" he pointed out, walking with them to make sure their room key worked.

"Thank you so much for showing us the way." Hot Shot beamed, so glad they were protected a bit better now.

"It's no problem, you two will get your class schedule in a week, so good luck." Prowl smiled a little.

"Why in a week?" Starscream pouted childishly "I like reading up on my class books before they start" he sighed "How many classes are there?" he asked

"Ya'll have 8 classes, four a week, they will alternate every week" Jazz smiled as Starscream open the door "If ya two have any questions you know where to find us!" he smiled "Oh, and there is a back door to yar room that ya can get yar stuff easily into yar room!" he said.

"Thank you." Hot Shot smiled, quickly going into the room while his twin said goodbye to the teachers and closed the door.

...

_**Hope you guys are enjoying it so far! _There is plenty more where this comes from - just review and I'll give ya more! ~Forgive my Jazz, I'm still working on the accent - I think I may have put it on too heavy - if you think so just say so and I'll fix it up for you all!**_

_**-KilluaScreamer**_


End file.
